Los Caballeros Llegan
by Reclamador
Summary: Un hechizo salio mal...¿Que pasara ahora?


**Capítulo 1: Espacio y Tiempo.**

* * *

 _Nota de Autor_

 _Cuando estemos hablando de las Main 6 humanas esto aparecerá al final de los nombres (H) y también quiero decir que la historia son ponis con forma de humanos que son Ponis humanizados tienen cuernos y esas cosas._

 _Tambien me gustaria decir que si les gusto o no, por favor no escriban comentarios malos o solo de ofensivos escriban IK si no les gusta y si les gusta una RX, eso si acepto sugerencias._

 _A también los Capítulos no hay más de 600 a 1000 palabras o menos perdón por eso._

 _Gracias y disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **Era otro día soleado en Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Starlight Glimmer del mundo humano**

 **ya que la mandó con su amiga Sunset Shimmer y las versiones humanas de sus amigas de Ponyville.**

 **Por otro lado Starlight estaba muy emocionado por comentar con Twilight sobre lo que había aprendido,**

 **aunque también iba a extrañar a sus amigas de Canterlot High School.**

Bueno este es el hasta luego me gusta la buena con todas las cosas - Dijo Starlight.

Oh cariño nosotras tambien la pasamos bien - Dijo Rarity (H).

Vuelve pronto para jugar comer pasteles hacer bromas uuuuuu también ... - Dijo Pinkie pie (H) cuando Applejack (H) la estaba calmando.

Sip lo que intento decirte Pinkie es te vamos a extrañar-Dijo Applejack (H).

Regresa pronto para poder divertirnos - Dijo Sunset mientras todas se acercaron para abrazarla.

Las voy a extrañar a todas-dijo Starlight mientras se despedía y entraba al portal.

* * *

 **Mientras en Ponyville.**

Twilight estaba en el espejo en Ponyville esperando el regreso de su alumna y amiga Starlight cuando el portal comenzó a temblar y lanzando una Starlight a una pila de libros que yacía delante del portal.

! Starlight ¡- Twilight grito mientras se dirige a su amiga.

Estoy bien Twilight solo un poco ... mareadaa - dijo Starlight mientras se levantaba y tambaleaba.

Twilight se rió un poco al notar a Starlight mareada y con el cabello despeinado.

Después de unos minutos Starlight ya estaba bien, mientras Crepúsculo seguía siendo un rato después de estar solo unos segundos ya estaba terminando de reír para prepararse ahora para preguntar cómo estaba y pero primero saludar.

Hola Starlight - Dijo Twilight.

Hola Twilight ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - Pregunto Starlight con mucha curiosidad.

Heeh nada de hecho todo a estado calmado jeje, pero basta de mi ahora que has aprendido en el mundo humano - Preguntó Twilight con un tono muy pero muy entusiasta.

Starlight ya se esperaba eso y bueno solo asintió con un poco de miedo de que pudiera preguntar su Mentora - Pues vamos suelta - dijo con poco entusiasmo.

Mmmmm bueno primero ¿Qué tal te parecio el mundo humano? - Dijo Twilight.

Me pareció fascinante sobre todo cuando estaba estudiando sobre la historia humana - Dijo Starlight con una sonrisa.

¿Y qué te gustó más de la historia humana? - Pregunto Twilight algo curiosa.

Todo, pero me gusto mas la vida de los Caballeros Santos me parecieron muy valientes - dijo Starlight mientras chillaba de emoción, por otro lado Twilight muy intrigada en saber sobre esos Caballeros que nunca había oído de ellos.

Twilight estaba dudosa en preguntar pero se armó de valor y preguntó - ¿Starlight? - Starlight dejó de chillar y le prestó atención a su amiga - Si, me preguntaba quienes son estos Caballeros de los que hablas nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos -pregunta Twilight muy interesada en la pregunta.

Por supuesto Twilight qué clase de amiga sería si no te dijera - Dijo Starlight estaba muy emocionada, mientras que Twilight ya estaba sosteniendo una pluma y unas hojas en sus manos para apuntar antes de que Starlight soltara una pequeña risita, lista para ganarle a Crepúsculo.

(Tengan en cuenta que yo estudia mucho historia del mundo pero quise modificar algunas cosas también puede ser puede notar, Los Caballeros por ejemplo aquí ya poseían, La tecnología y las otras armas modernas. Gracias por su atención.)

Bueno lo que aprendí es que - comenzó Starlight (esto es un buen pedazo asi que que traigan su chocolatito caliente y una pizza gracias).

Cuando los normandos (vikingos), dirigido por Guillermo el Conquistador invaden Inglaterra, se necesitan muchos y preparados hombres para proteger las tierras. Inicialmente, los hombres jóvenes hacían juramentos de fidelidad para proporcionar su servicio militar para proteger a un señor o noble.

Los caballeros fueron de la clase de nobleza.

En la práctica de armas se incluyen las habilidades en el manejo de las Espadas con las manos, del Hacha, la Maza, Daga, Lanza, Katanas, Martillo, Pistolas Avanzadas Cañones entre otras armas de un caballero que se esperaba que sea un Gardeun (Guardián ) del castillo y apoyo de su señor durante los momentos difíciles y en las guerras.

El caballero Santo era el equivalente de un tanque moderno. Estaba cubierto de varias capas de blindaje de Nanomateria, y era muy difícil de enfrentar, y eran muy duros incluso llegaban a cazar dragones y otros monstruos demoníacos.

Convertirse en un Caballero: Tener muchas formas en que una persona puede convertirse en un caballero, o ser hijo de otro caballero, o bien haber tenido un acto de valentía y honor en el campo de batalla, pero ser hijo de un caballero, de unos ocho años de edad, era enviado para que sea preparado en el arte de guerrear.

Pasaba mucho tiempo fortaleciendo su cuerpo, practicando lucha libre y montando a caballo. Aprendía a luchar con una lanza, una espada y armas de fuego.

Por otro lado también recibe instrucción intelectual, a leer, escribir, lenguas como latín y francés, a bailar, cantar y comportar en la corte frente a un rey o princesas.

A los 15 años podría convertirse en escudero al servicio de un caballero. Sus deberes incluyen vestir al caballero en la mañana, servir las comidas al caballero, cuidar el caballo y también la limpieza de la armadura y sus armas. Acompañaba al caballero a todos los torneos y ayudaba a su señor en el campo de batalla.

Un escudero también se prepara para aprender a manejar la espada y la lanza y las armas mientras se transportan veinte kilos de armadura y montado en un caballo. A los veinte años, se consideraba digno, el escudero era convertirlo en un caballero, mediante una ceremonia. La noche antes de la ceremonia, el escudero vestía una túnica blanca y roja. Debía ayunar y orar toda la noche para la purificación de su alma. El capellán le daba la bendición a su espada que se colocaba en el altar de la iglesia.

Antes del amanecer, tomaba un baño para mostrar que era puro, y se vestía con sus mejores ropas. Cuando amanecía, el sacerdote escuchaba la confesión de la joven, un rito contrición católica. Luego el escudero podía desayunar. La ceremonia se hizo al aire libre en frente de la familia, amigos, y los Reyes. El escudero se arrodillaba delante del Señor, y era ligeramente golpeado en cada hombro con su espada y se proclamaba un caballero, luego seguía una gran fiesta con música y baile.

El código de la caballería:

Se comprometió a defender a los más débiles, ser cortés con todas las mujeres, ser leal a su rey y servir a Dios en todo momento. De los caballeros se esperaba humildad ante los demás, especialmente frente a sus superiores. Se esperaba también que no "hablara demasiado".

En otras palabras, no se gloríe o tenga actitudes soberbias. El código de la caballería exige que un caballero tenga misericordia de un enemigo vencido. Sin embargo, el hecho mismo de que los caballeros se formaron como hombres de guerra, muchas veces no se cumplía este código.

Este código de caballería no se extiende a los campesinos. Por "débil" se interpreta generalmente como "las mujeres nobles y los niños".

Armaduras y armas:

Un caballero estaba armado y, ... hasta los dientes. Tenían tantas armas y armas que dependían de ellos como su capacidad para mantener su armadura limpia y en buenas condiciones de trabajo. La armadura estaba hecha de anillos de metal pequeña llamada cota de Nanomateria.

Un caballero llevaba una camisa de lino y un par de pantalones, así como los cojines de lana gruesa de Nano Metal debajo de la túnica de anillos. Un traje de cuna de Nanomateria podía tener más de 2.000.000 de anillos. Sin embargo, la cota de Nanomateria era pesada, y difícil para mantener pasó.

Los caballeros estaban cubiertos con placas de Nano Metal, mediante armaduras muy Pesadas. Las placas del compartimiento del pecho, espalda, brazos y piernas. Un casco protegía la cabeza y tenía una visera de metal con bisagras para cubrir su rostro. Una armadura pesaba entre 30 kilos y 40 kilos.

Algunos caballeros también protegían a sus caballos con una armadura. Usaban un escudo al frente para mantener la batalla. Los escudos eran de Acero o de

Nano Metal o de ambos, y adornaban sus escudos con su propio emblema.

Su arma principal es la espada, que llega a pesar unos 25 kilos. Se usaba en su lado izquierdo, sujeta a la cintura. A veces un cuchillo se usaba en el lado derecho del caballero. Una larga lanza se utiliza en las justas, también hachas de metal, martillos de guerra, pesadas mazas de hierro, pero siempre llevaban pistolas de fuego a los costados de la cintura y atrás en la espalda para derrotar al enemigo.

Cuando el caballero no estaba peleando o guerreaba, mantenían y practicaban sus habilidades.

(Aquí termina este pequeño resumen = _ =).

Después de explicar Starlight estaba un poco cansada, mientras que Twilight estaba asombrada y boquiabierta ante la explicación.

Vaya ... - Dijo Twilight quien no encontró palabras.

Siip - Dijo Starlight - Bueno Twilight Otra pregunta - preguntó Starlight.

Crepúsculo salía del shock y dijo - Mmmm no creo que con dos me bastaron y bueno que hacemos todavía es medio día - Preguntó Twilight.

Estaba pensando en hacer un nuevo hechizo con el conocimiento que aprendí - dijo Starlight emocionada.

Mmmmm suena interesante hagamoslo - dijo Twilight tambien emocionada.

Si quiero probar primero si puedo alterar las leyes del espacio y el tiempo - Dijo Starlight mientras se preparaba.

Mmmmm es seguro - Pregunto Twilight mientras miraba a su amiga quien solo estaba emocionada - Bueno al menos salgamos al patio no quiero que destruyas el castillo jeje - Dijo Twilight mientra soltaba una risita y miraba a Starlight quien solo asintió.

 **Afuera del Castillo.**

Lista - Dijo cuando ya estaba cargando tu cuerno mientras Twilight permanecía unos pasos a la izquierda. Starlight mientras disparaba el cuerno de su cabeza.

De repente un círculo en el suelo con extraños símbolos apareció.

Después el cielo se comenzó a formar unas extrañas nubes blancas, rayos salieron disparados hacia el extraño círculo como unos veinte rayos chocaron contra el círculo todos en Equestria vieron el espectáculo, después de caer los rayos, las nubes blancas desaparecieron y el círculo disparó un gran rayo de color gris hacia el cielo y luego de unos segundos regresó el rayo y el chocó contra el Bosque Everfree, cuando el rayo chocó contra el Bosque Starlight y Twilight solo se quedaron viendo lo que pasaba cuando termino las dos se miraron y luego volvieron a ver el desastre que ocurrió.

Crepúsculo fue la primera en hablar - Creo que hay que investigar que hicimos - Dijo en un tono poco convincente. Starlight quien solo dijo la miró avergonzada y asintió.

¿Oye Twilight no le vamos a decir a Celestia que fui yo verdad? - Starlight le preguntó a su amiga un poco nerviosa.

oooooh rayos - fue lo único que dijo.

Vamos - le dijo a Starlight en un tono amable.

Bueno al mal tiempo darle buena cara - le respondió ella

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Ponyville veían a la gente hablando entre sí sobre lo ocurrido Twilight vio como su amiga se avergonzaba por esto, al llegar a la entrada del bosque, las chicas ya estaban esperando.

Hola chicas - Saludaron Twilight y Starlight

Hola - Respondieron ellas al uniso

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de todos hasta que Applejack hablo.

Entonces esas nubes y el rayo son cosas vuestra - Pregunto AJ.

Ss sí pero fue un accidente - respondió Starlight (Star asi para mas corto.).

Entonces vamos a investigar - Propuso Rainbow a lo que las demás solo asintieron.

 **Mientras en el Bosque Everfree.**

Un par de criaturas de piel de acero un poco mareadas se levantaban y miraban a su alrededor.

(Bueno para ser exacto eran 7 criaturas pero qué coincidencia no, son 7 y las protas son 7 como es la vida).

Donde estamos - Pregunto una de las Criaturas con un tono Metálico.

(Hasta que tengan el nombre se llaman Creature y su número al lado)

No lo se, este sitio se siente extraño - Respondió con un tono igual la Creature 2.

Chicos lo mejor deberíamos hacer un refugio temporal y luego hacemos las preguntas - Dijo Creature 3 con un tono metálico pero femenino.

Tiene la razón busquemos un refugio primero - Respondió la criatura 4 con un tono elegante.

Ok buscale un buen sitio - Dijo Creature 5 con un tono femenino

Te acompaño - Le dijo creature 6 mientras se dirigía a un lado

¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Creature 1 a Creature 7 - Estoy viendo que este bosque y los árboles son diferentes a todos los que has visto hasta ahora - Respondió.

Oigan encuentra un buen lugar - Llamó Creature 5.

Nos mudamos - Ordenó Creature 1 al resto y se fueron.

Creature 1 voltio al lugar donde despertaron y dijo - Dónde estamos ahora - se voltio y se fue con el resto.

 **Continuará** **...**


End file.
